Abduction
by Blaizing-Soul
Summary: This Fic is R rated for Language, adult content, mild adult themes, and for just plain WRONG pairings. Enjoy


ABDUCTION  
  
!!!Warnings!!!:: This story is a Yu-Gi-Oh Yu Yu Hakusho cross over! Yaoi, foul language, adult terms, and the use of a well-trained hentai (: Perverted :) mind! Enjoy (  
  
Disclaimer:: Blaizing-Soul does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or YuYuHakusho and has no right to act that way o.O;;  
  
~~~~~  
  
BS~ There shall be no more further interruptions because I'm tired ~_~;;  
  
JB~ Erm.  
  
BS~ None from you!  
  
Alex~ o.o;; Hiei/Karasu?!?! *dies*  
  
BS~ *starts* Erm, people have NO respect for me -.-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~** Chapter 1 **~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura couldn't stand it. His precious light had been taken from him so abruptly. He -had- to find that person, who ever he was. The tomb robber wanted to wring his perplexed, taut neck until the heartbeat throbbed so hard he could feel it vibrate in fingertips. Someone's soul would writhe for this..  
  
~~~** FlAsHbAcK **~~~  
  
"Bakura, look at the sunset." Ryou said, pointing to the horizon with multiple flourishing colours from the setting sun. Bakura turned around, his deep chocolate eyes diffusing his vision amongst the colours over yonder. Suddenly, before he could notice it, a loud shrill scream came from behind him. Ringing in his ears like claps of lightening striking but a few inches away.  
  
"Bakura! Help me, please!" Ryou shrieked again. Bakura whirled around to see his squirming light in the rough arms of a tall man in black. Bakura was still, cold. //What.Wh-what the?!//. Soon he realized what was really going on around him. Bakura lunged at the cloak. He got it. But as soon as he collided with it the cloak collapsed under him, empty. He had gotten away again.  
  
~~~** End of Flashback **~~~  
  
Bakura smashed his fist onto the coffee table in rage. It broke under his brute force and collapsed onto his bare feet. "Ahh! Ra-damnit! Fucking table!" He cursed, kicking the table harshly across the room and into the opposing wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou awoke in a black leather room. His clothes were gone. He looked up to a murderous looking face. His teddy brown eyes flinched as a slender hand caressed his face and then ran through his hair.  
  
"Such soft skin you have... And this long silvery hair.. Mm, it's breathe taking." The man chuckled and patted Ryou's head and lifted his chin with a bent finger. Narrow black eyes spilt into those of innocent brown. Ryou shivered as the fingertips slid down his neck and onto his chest. "You know, after I'm done with you, I must kill you." The deep voice said calmly. Ryou's eyes widened as he gasped slightly.  
  
"I always kill the things I love, it makes me feel good inside to see the things I most desire plead for mercy. It's so... Fulfilling." The voice chuckled again.  
  
"O-onegai.... P-please .. L... let me go." Ryou begged, already upon his bare knees before the man, his wrists tied.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, Bakura struck awake from his sleepless nap on the couch, covered in sweat. He picked up the phone, the cool black plastic slipping under his wet fingertips. "H. H-hello? B-Bakura residence," He sighed, repeating what Ryou always said, "Akifa speaking."  
  
"I know where Ryou is. " The voice said. Bakura sighed in relief then stared into the blank, out-casting darkness.  
  
"Where is he, Malik?" The tomb robber finally spoke, still dazing out into silence. Those deep brown eyes embracing the darkness within held the room.  
  
"He's in an apartment on Brickstone Drive." Malik said in an almost whisper, he did not desire to awaken his yami, Marik.  
  
"Okay. I've to go now. Ja ne." Bakura said, slamming the phone down harshly onto the receiver. He thrashed up from his seat. Running to the door he grabbed a coat and swung the door open, buttoning the coat. It was cold. Windy. Harsh, he clung to his jacket close to him as the wind whipped at his face and sliced through his clothes. He looked up at the grey, cloudy sky. He was determined to rescue Ryou. Someone's soul would writhe for this.  
  
Ryou breathed in hard, his heart was pounding against his ribcage, heat panging over his body. He was leaned over a table cushioned with leather, so close to the ground he knelt on the floor. The end of his leather leash and collar was tied to the other side of the table. He couldn't move. A gentle hand ran down his back, making him squirm in anticipation.  
  
"Hush my pet," the voice cooed, "it is only to begin." The hand slid to Ryou's firm, smooth backside, the fingers threading between the split. Ryou gasped and shut his eyes, wincing.  
  
"H-help me, Baku-sama." Ryou whispered in prayer. The hand lifted shortly and came down, harshly colliding with Ryou's left side.  
  
"You are to refer to ME as Sama from now on.. Until I kill you, that is." (: Sama- Master :) The voice said cruelly. Ryou nodded slowly against the warm leather cushions.  
  
"H-hai s-sama." He said, those innocent amber brown eyes squeezing shut. He shivered.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?" The man said, pushing his bulging lap against Ryou's bare rear. "Do I make you nervous?" He said, crouching over to Ryou's ear, laying his chest on his shoulders so their bodies would be compressed.  
  
Bakura paused, a black and pinkish flash passing him. Bakura turned around to watch it, only to jump back in shock as his eyes met with another pair.  
  
"Hello," a red-headed boy said, his soft emerald eyes looking over the tomb robber. "My name is Kurama Minamino."  
  
"I'm Hiei." A short fire demon said, his pointed black hair falling over his stiletto crimson eyes.  
  
"Bakura." Akifa purred, giving a smirk. "Please, I'm sure." All three nodded. Bakura looked at Hiei, something. There was something he liked about these two. Especially Kurama. The tomb robber seemed to like the fox... a lot. In fact, he seemed to favor him. He paused and thought. //Maybe these two can help me find Ryou?// He stepped forward.  
  
"Will you help me find my light? He's been kidnapped." Bakura said in a hell-bent tone. He was stilled pissed about it.  
  
"Ryou?" Hiei questioned, looking up at Kurama then back to the tomb robber.  
  
" Isn't he the one Karasu. You know?" Kurama whispered, thinking aloud though with a blank look.  
  
"So you know him?" Bakura sung eagerly. (: No he's NOT singing. Last thing we need is an opera singing Bakura! :)  
  
"Hai, we're looking for Karasu as well, he's the one who took Ryou."  
  
"Karasu?"  
  
Hiei blushed at his name. He wanted Karasu so badly. Those black leather pants hugging those slender, creamy thighs. It was too much. Hiei didn't know -why- he felt this was, but he did. There was something about him.  
  
~~~~~** End of Chapter **~~~~~  
  
BS~ Erm. read and review?  
  
JB~ Hai! Hai!  
  
Alex~ hai?  
  
JB~ It means yes!  
  
Alex~ Ohhhh!!!!  
  
JB~ Hai!  
  
Alex~ lol  
  
Tala~ Erm oO;; Not here.  
  
BS~ Oh, for everyone reading this I'm taking a POLL and I need YOUR help! When Bakura Hiei and Kurama meet Karasu. Should Kurama, Bakura, or Ryou die? ((Won't let Hiei die ;; )) Just put the answer in your review! Thankies!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~******** End *******~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
